A Letter From WallyKid Flash,To BarryThe Flash
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Takes place after LightSpeed episode. Kid Flash has so much energy after facing Jinx that day, and he has to tell someone. So who better to tell than The Flash himself? A one shot filled with Flix, family interaction, and more.


**A Letter From Wally "Kid Flash", To Barry "The Flash"**

**Written by: Balseirocharmed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Teen Titans nor the characters and references made in this story. This is all for fun purposes only. (Oh and this is a one shot!)**

* * *

It was a little bit past eleven at night, yet the boy with the skin tight red and yellow suit lay on his bed, wide awake. In his hand, he held a pen. His hand moved quickly against the paper, almost in super speed. After a moment, he stopped. He sighed, softly. His sigh was not a sullen, distance sigh. It was more like the boy was lost in thought. Lifting up the piece of paper, he began to read his own words. He chuckled softly as he read the opening line. As he finished reading, he was nodding slowing to himself. The boy smiled as he folded the piece of paper, careful not to crumble it. Afterwards, he scribbled his name and another name on the top of the paper.

He decided against sending the letter by mail. He couldn't trust the mail system to deliver the letter quickly. So instead, he decided that he would make this special delivery himself. With that thought swarming inside his head, he sped out into the night. In his speed, he past busy streets, farms, couples kissing, and many other things before reaching his destination. When he did, he skid to a stop, alternating his molecules to keep from creating a sonic boom. Once he had finally stopped, he looked around. He nodded to himself. This was definitely Steel City. Just how he had remembered it. He walked the last few steps towards the house in front of him. He knocked and then waited for someone to answer.

A woman answered the door. She smiled at him. "What a pleasant surprise!" she said.

The boy nodded, smiling in return. "Long time no see." he replied.

"Oh stop that" exclaimed the woman, "Now give your Aunt Iris a hug." She said, pulling the boy in for a hug.

He chuckled, returning the hug. After a few seconds, he pulled away. He looked around, above Aunt Iris's shoulder. "Is the Flash here?" he asked her.

She smiled. "You mean Barry?" He nodded. "He's here." she answered him. "Right now he's kind of busy on the phone…but you could wait a while if you want?" she suggested.

He shook his head, softly. "Nah, I have to be somewhere soon…but tell him that Kid Flash…no, tell him that Wally was here."

Aunt Iris smiled softly. "Of course, dear."

"One more thing!" exclaimed Kid Flash, smiling. "Can you give him this letter, please?"

She nodded. "Will do."

"Thank you!" responded Kid Flash. Without giving her as much time as to have blinked an eye, he had her in a warm embrace. "Thank you." he repeated.

She nodded, smiling. "Anything for my favorite nephew."

He opened his mouth to retort that he was her only nephew, but shut it, deciding not to ruin the moment. He shook his head, smiling. "Well, bye!"

Aunt Iris nodded her goodbyes, as she whispered "Until next time, Wally." She stood there, watching as the boy sped off. Softly shutting the door when she could no longer see him.

* * *

Barry, known as The Flash, walked up behind Aunt Iris, with a questionable look on his face.

"Who was that?" he asked, startling the woman. He smiled softly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She nodded, turning around to face him. Wrapping her arms around him, she answered in a whisper "That was Wally."

Barry chuckled softly. "You mean the same speedy Wally…the one and only, Kid Flash?" he asked, smiling.

Aunt Iris nodded, smiling. "Yup, that's the one!"

"What did he say?" he asked.

"Well he didn't say much, but he told me to give you this" she said, handing Barry the letter.

"What is this?" asked Barry, opening the letter.

She shrugged. "I have no clue…" Her stomach growled, "Well I'll be in the kitchen fixing up a snack if you need me."

Barry nodded in response as he sat down on the couch, reading the letter to himself.

* * *

"_I haven't talked to you in so long,_

_I know it's pretty late right now but I can't sleep. I've tried everything. From running laps around the world to counting sheep. Everything. I know what you're thinking, and no I didn't just drink a high dose of caffeine. Flash, I think I have probably found the girl for me, and I can't sleep. I haven't had sugar yet I feel like my body is hyped on it. I don't think I have ever had a feeling so strong such as the one I am currently feeling. Sure, in the past there have been other girls, but the feelings were never as strong as this one. I think I might be in love with this girl. The scary thing is that I only just met her, but I already feel like I've known her my whole life. Did you feel that way when you first met Aunt Iris? Did you feel like you two were destined for each other, and you would go out of your way to see that you two were together? Because that's how I feel; I feel like this girl and I are meant to be._

_Sure. The girl is probably different than any other girl I have ever met, but different is good. I like different. I know this is going to sound crazy but when I first met her, I was stopping her from escaping with priceless artifacts from this museum. I know I shouldn't get involved with villains, but believe me when I say that she is better than that life. She can do better. I know it. I feel it. You should have seen her. Most villains aren't that smart, but she was brilliant. It's hard to explain exactly what happened but let's just say that she was amazing in her movements. She's so flexible with her movements. If she were to give up the life of crime, she would probably make it great as an acrobat or something like that. Her team, the team she works with, is full of idiots. All of them are guys that don't appreciate her in any way. Also, you know how opposites attract? Well that's the same thing with me and Jinx. She's Yang, and I am Ying. _

_I think she likes me. Although she did knock me out with a Wet Floor sign, but still there was an attraction between us. I felt it. I could sense it! When I woke up that day, I was inside a cage in their lair or something. I could have easily escaped but I had no want to leave at the moment. I actually talked to her at that moment. I know what I was saying was getting to her because she kept agreeing with some of the things I was saying. But as always, she seemed to put up this wall, trying to keep me out. I know a moment when I sense one, and I know we were having a moment. A moment that I had pleasantly ruined. What can I say? I needed mustard…the sandwich looked a bit dry. But the moment was fun while it had lasted. _

_She was going to turn me in to the Brotherhood of Evil. Actually, I had to fight Madame Rouge. It was close fight. She used Jinx against me, because she probably knew that I trusted her. Anyways, I was hiding in this warehouse…and then Jinx, the real Jinx comes in. I only needed a minute to get back on track but she said I wouldn't get a minute. She had a level four containment force field and she actually used it on me. That thing hurt! I was so glad when the whole thing was over. I would have probably been in the hands of Rouge if it wasn't for Jinx. I know what you're thinking to yourself. The girl put me in danger herself, but without her, who knows what would have happened to me. It's safe to say that Jinx hates the brotherhood of Evil after what that lady did to her. She fought off the lady until Madame Rouge ran off . _

_I stuck around for a while before actually leaving the scene, and well I saw some interaction between her and one of her teammates. I think his name was See-More because he has this one big eye that can do all sorts of wacky things. Anyways, I heard the guy ask her to come to steal with him, and she declined! Oh yeah! I think my words are actually getting to her. Before I left, I made sure to see her pick up the rose that I left in a vase for her. _

_You know what? As I write this, I can not help but to smile. I am in love, Flash. I don't think anything will bring my spirits down. Nothing. Not when I feel like this. I feel like nothing can touch me, well technically nothing can because of my speed but still this feeling is wonderful. I love her. I really do._

_Your nephew and first partner in crime fighting,_

_Wally "Kid Flash" West_

_P.S. We have to get together one of these days. I miss patrolling the streets with you and having those late night talks. All in all, I miss you._

* * *

Barry wiped at his eye as a small tear slid down his face. He shook his head, smiling. He turned his head, looking out the window.

"I miss you too, my boy." he whispered, his hand touching the glass of the window.

"Our boy is growing up before our eyes.." Aunt Iris whispered, taking a seat beside Barry. He nodded in agreement.

"Yeah" he whispered, "He sure is."

She glanced at the letter which rested on Barry's lap. "Can…Can I?" she asked, gesturing at the letter.

He nodded. "Sure" he whispered, and gave her the letter. He watched Aunt Iris's expression change as she scanned the letter. Her expressions changed through the letter, from smiles to frowns to ending with a wide smile.

She laughed, shaking her head.

Barry arched his eyebrow up in question.

Calming down, she said "Well, I hope she treats him right."

He nodded. "I hope so too, Iris." He smiled softly at her, wrapping his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. No more words were said between them as they sat there in each other's embrace.

The scene focuses on the them before zooming out, then fading completely as Jump City comes into view.

Back in the room, on a bed, the boy with the skin tight yellow and red suit laid, asleep. His facial expression was soft and relaxed, his lips were curved up into a small smile. After a long time of trying to go to fall asleep, he had finally been able to shut his eyes. The one thought swarming through his head when he fell asleep, would explain his state of being. With the smile on his face and the relaxed expression of his face, it was safe to say that the hero was in love.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well, what do you think? I am not sure if I got the Aunt Iris and The Flash characters right because I haven't really scene them on the tv in a long time. But I hope I got them well enough for your enjoyment. Let me know what you think in a review. Please and thank you!**


End file.
